


Slow

by JustSomeMilk



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMilk/pseuds/JustSomeMilk
Summary: This is my first songfic, for Tom Milsom's "A Little Irony"! I have no clue if I did this right, I hope it turned out okay. This is their second date, and they slow-dance.





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Back when the world around me  
> Moved so unpredictably  
> A moment never lasted long enough  
> For me to see the reason why
> 
> Love never came to me  
> It moves unscientifically

It was only their second date, and Kravitz felt something strange. He couldn’t explain it exactly, but it had started deep in his chest on their first date, sort of a pleasant tingling. It was surprising, he wasn’t used to feeling anything at all in his chest. Now, standing here with Taako in his arms, it was even more intense than before.   
He had taken him out dancing, and the outfit he was wearing was absolutely breathtaking. It wasn’t like Kravitz wasn’t expecting his date to wear something nice, but still. It was a short black dress, with no sleeves and a lace top. He had his hair done up nicely, too, and Kravitz took every opportunity to touch it, now brushing a bit of it behind his ear. Taako looked up at him, blushing. They spun in slow circles, Taako’s arms around his neck, and Kravitz’s around his waist. Everything felt slowed down and calm.  
Usually, Kravitz never had a moment of peace, what with his job. He was used to running around, finding people, chasing people, fighting people, arguing with people. It was all difficult and exhausting, and he almost never got to rest. On the rare occasions he had a moment of free time, he usually spent it reading, never spending time with anyone like this. He was so used to exhilaration, and he knew Taako was, too. Of all the people he could be sent after…   
The feeling in his chest spread as he spun Taako in a circle, and he wondered if Taako felt it too. He hoped so. He pulled him close again, wrapping his arms all the way around him and resting his head on top of his date’s. He shut his eyes, feeling Taako’s heart beat against his chest was so relaxing and calming. He slowed down their dancing until it was just rocking, and then slowed it down even more until they were completely still. Kravitz wished time would stop like this, this was perfect. He knew that wasn’t possible, but he still tried to memorize everything about this moment, Taako’s warm skin against his freezing cold touch, his soft breathing, his hair against his cheek, his steadily beating heart in his chest. Still against him, Taako looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. Kravitz looked down into them as he cupped his face and leaned down. They met in the middle.   
When they pulled away from each other, Kravitz realized there was something else in his chest now, too. The surprise must have shown on his face, because Taako looked up at him questioningly. Kravitz reached out and gently took his hand, placing it over his heart. Taako gave a slight gasp at what he felt. It was low, and faint, but there was definitely a heartbeat there. This was all so new, but with Taako with him, Kravitz wasn’t scared at all.


End file.
